How it came to be
by everyone needs secrets
Summary: After Elena rose is stabbed in the stomach she falls quite literally into Narnia. You may think that is complicated enough but things in Narnia are just getting started. King Caspian has gone missing, Aslan is nowhere in sight, Peter seems hates Elena, she has got now idea who her murderer is and she is being called the new witch of Narnia. Oh, and that's on a good day. Peter/OC
1. Prologue

"Elena," he found her crouched next to the river. "There you are." He took a step closer cautiously at first. She hadn't snapped or turned to shout at him and that worried him. Then he noticed her moving shoulders and small silent sobs. "Elena, don't cry." He moved to sit next to her by the silent river. "Elena. Please stop."

"Oh, God." She cried out looking up from her knees that she was hugging. "Peter, I'm terrible."

"No. You're not."

"How can you say that? you saw me."

"You didn't mean to do it."

"But I did. That's the main thing. I did do it and you heard what he said."

"Just ignore them."

"But what if they're right, Peter? What if I really am –"

"You're not!" He snapped interrupting her "I won't hear it. I don't care what they say. You are not _evil_!" Elena looked up at him as he shook with fury his hands in angry tight fists by his side.

"Peter you can't deny it that it looked like I was. That whole town, Oh God." She cried remembering again.

"Look at me Elena. Look at me." she slowly obeyed her red puffy eyes meeting his. "It doesn't matter what any of those people say about prophecy or anything else because they are scared. Remember, people don't tell the truth when they are scared," she smiled laughing lightly at the words she had told him. "Everyone's left them. Aslan, Caspian… even Susan their own queen of old!" Elena grabbed his hand when he said this; she knew how much he hated talking about Susan's abandonment. He squeezed her tiny hand in his and carried on his sentence "They just need someone to blame this on, and you're an easy target."

It wasn't even a second before Peter's strong arms pulled her into his chest. She sniffled into the strong, safe embrace before she started to hysterically sob. Peter didn't say anything after that he just stroked her hair and rocked her, Elena was grateful of this.


	2. Chapter one The fall

**Elena**

The door of the dormitory flew open and Amanda stood on the other side looking radiant but rather out of breath cried "Have you heard?" Amanda -Mandy to her friends-was completely beautiful and took pride in this factor; she had long glowing golden hair with a long neck to go with it. "I'm so excited and you're never going believe it!" Mandy stood there for a few seconds the smile still on her face until she realised that Elena wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention to her. That was when she started to stomp her feet in a dramatic function (everything Mandy did was done in a dramatic function). "You're not even listening to me!" She complained to which Elena simply nodded her head to agree although she didn't know what she was agreeing to. After five years of being friends with Mandy she had learnt that agreeing when she screamed and complained tended to be the safest thing to do. "Elena!" she whined leaning forward and taking the book from her friends grasp then throwing it behind her not caring where it may land.

"What did you have to go and do that for!" Elena shouted astonished with her eyes wide. This was partly due to the fact her book had just been whipped away from her but mostly to do with Mandy's outfit. The girl was standing wearing a golden dress that let the whole world see what she had to offer with some golden heels to show off just how long her legs were.

"You weren't listening to me," she repeated "And you know how much I hate being ignored." She looked at her friend giving it her best puppy dog eyes which would lead her father to give her anything.

Elena rolled her eyes "I was listening to you silly," she paused before continuing "You were…saying something about how life was unfair." She lied with certainty because normally when the dramatic functions started it was about how life was unfair to Mandy. In her mind the whole world was against her and nothing could change that view.

Unfortunately today the world appeared to be against Elena, especially her ears. "I was not." She spat. "I was asking if you heard."

She sat confused for a moment on the bed before asking "What are you talking about? What haven't I heard?"

Mandy sighed "About the party of course. Gosh, sometimes I wonder if you lift your head from a book at all." She huffed while Elena shook her head. She didn't live in a book in fact often she would go out with Mandy and have the most fun she had had in her life. Just sometimes she enjoyed staying in and doing nothing but read and truth be told she had been doing it a lot more in the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry Mandy. What party is this?" she gave up sitting up in her bed.

"A 1920's party." Oh no, Elena felt her heart drop. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy a time era party and she did love the 1920's but… well Mandy had a way of taking things to the next level at parties and the more she tried to make Elena go, the more trouble she had planned.

"I don't know…"she started to stutter but was interrupted again.

A dress landed in her face, "I won't take no for an answer. Now go and get dressed!" she barked before leaving the room.

_Yes, _Elena thought _I am in for a very long night._

**Peter**

"Hello?" Peter called out into the darkness of the corridor, it echoed back his words. He was sure that any other boy of his age would have had shivered at such a thing and cowered away but Peter had been to battle too many times to be scared of such things. "Lucy you there?" he stepped further into the darkness. "Ed? Gosh, you two are really good at welcome backs aren't you?" Almost as soon as he had finished speaking a shriek of a young girl's voice which he recognised and remembered appeared behind him.

"Peter!" she smiled and ran into his arms, he through her up without much effort after all her had done it over a million times. "When did you get here?" she inquired taking a step back from his arms.

"Only a second ago. Where have you been?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

The next Pevensie entered the room. "Where do you wha- Peter?" Edmund squinted into the darkness before giving up on his eyesight and turning to switch on the hall light.

"You don't have to sound so surprised Ed. I was expected to get in from the professor's today."

"Yes but we didn't expected you back this early." Lucy replied before Edmund could even have a look in. "Isn't that right Edmund?" She turned to face her elder brother her head slightly tilted.

"It's not my fault he's unpredictable!" Edmunds resorted.

"He caught a train Edmund they run on a schedule I think that is pretty predictable!" Lucy started to laugh at her brother's inconvenient trait of forgetting everything that has ever been told to him. In this case it was forgetting that their brother had said he could visit them for a few weeks, after telephoning Edmund and setting up the dates with him Peter had thought it would all be settled. Unfortunately he was wrong, since Peter said two o'clock and Edmund heard, remembered or thought 4 o'clock.

"Well at least I didn't mess up the welcome home cake." Ed pushed his way passed his two siblings carrying the paper shopping bags in his hands. "Oh yes! lets blame everything on Edmund." He mumbled as he walked.

Peter whistled awkwardly "Well at least I know too much hasn't changed while I've been away." Peter laughed before shaking his head. Then he realised how much little Lucy had grown in his time of studying with the professor, he raised his hand to measure how tall she was on him. She had grown about an four or five inches and her hair was starting to fall in natural curls. "You've grown Lou." He observed when she pushed his hand away from the top of her head. "You _almost_ look respectable now."

"Always the charmer aren't you." She pushed him and then the door to the kitchen.

_Bang! _

The lights in the kitchen all started exploding one by one glass shattering all over the floor. Lucy screamed covering her head from the sharp panes, Peter seeing this took of his suit jacket and handed it to Lucy instating she covered her head. Next thing the Pevensie's knew the walls started to peel and crumble away letting strands of sunlight into the kitchen as it span around making everyone in it feel dizzier than they had ever felt before. Finally the floor started to fall through and the furniture began to defy gravity and eventually the three Pevensie's slowly started to _fall_.

**Elena**

By the time she arrived at the party it was already in full swing and the smell of smoke was starting to cling to her red flapper dress. Mandy had planned the outfits well; it worked with the golden hairband that went across her forehead while her hair was tied into a bun giving the appearance of shorter hair.

"Darling," a hand appeared on the small of her back "Don't you look hot." Elena blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Henry had to be one of the most beautiful boys she hand ever laid eyes on and that was including Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic. With his dark hair and eyes he could defiantly be a model, the abs made her think a topless underwear model. But the thing she loved most about him was the fact he was hers and nothing could change that.

"Why thank you." She smiled back leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

When she pulled away from him he took a step back and twirled asking "And how do I look?"

"Like a Mafia gangster." She said truthfully. He really did though, wearing a pinstriped suit with a hat to match it even looked like he had a gun under his coat.

"Have you seen Mandy?" he asked suddenly causing Elena to look around the party cautiously.

"No, not since she was in my room." she answered slowly before adding "Why?"

"I was just wondering." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled her in to dance before she could decide against it or starts an argument about why finding Mandy was so important. When Henry Left her after about half an hour of dancing and kissing she had gone to go and get drinks.

Elena didn't like drinking too much but Henry always had this thing about drinking at parties. So to keep him happy she would keep a cup in her hand throughout the night to sip on occasionally but she never managed to finish the whole thing. This is important for what happened next, because you have to have it clear in your mind that she wasn't drunk at all. Her phone vibrated in her small glittering red clutch bag but the text she received didn't make that much sense. It just clearly stated:

_Meet me in the woods. xx _

She felt a rush of giddiness opening in the text. Henry had done things like this before been controlling and confusing with her (like leaving her stranded in the middle of a party) and yet suddenly turn around and do something so sweet that she didn't care about anything else in the world.

The forest was dark and gloomy and reminded her of _the women in black_ so it wasn't surprising that all her instincts were begging her to turn around and run away, preferably while screaming. But she forced anything telling her to the back of her mind and carried on walking forwards regardless. She could hear the crunching of leaves beneath her feet as she travelled further and further into the heart of the forest that seemed to be growing darker by the minute, but that wasn't what was scaring her. It was the feeling that she was being followed.

Elena would never admit it out loud but for the past few weeks she had kept getting this feeling that something was always clinging onto her shadow. That was the real reason that she didn't go out anymore it was easier to think that she wasn't insane when she was in her room with all the lights on distracted by an Agatha Christie novel.

"Henry? Babe? You there?" she called out slowly into the darkness until she realised that she wasn't moving. You may think that this wouldn't cause her heart to skip and beat and you would be right it wasn't her stopping that caused this it was the sound of leaves crushing _behind her_ that did.

Her name suddenly started to be whispered from every corner of the forest, or at least it felt like that to Elena. She felt as though she was in a ghost haunting the voices defiantly sounded like it. "Whose there?" she snapped turning around in every direction. "I said whose there!" she barked a little louder. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Then everything happened so fast she didn't have time to open her eyes. Wood crumpled under foot, owls hooted and she felt a large pain in her stomach as the knife went in.

Then Elena _fell._


End file.
